Ecstasy
by xxxMusarockz
Summary: Frustrated and needing more than her own fingers, Musa decides to pay Riven a midnight visit. Curfew be damned. Oneshot. Rated M.


**As promised, the sexyshot where Musa pays Riven a little midnight visit.**

 **It's short and dirty and definitely Rated M for a reason!**

* * *

 **Ecstasy**

Musa shut the door to her bedroom in frustration. Showering had done nothing to ease the ache between her legs. The water had felt like the caress of fingers and the steam like hot breath against her skin. And the scrape of the loofah between her thighs had only reminded her of Riven's stubble –or rather, how long it had been since she'd felt it against her skin as he feasted on her.

Throwing her towel aside with a sigh, Musa opened the balcony door, hoping the cool breeze would help, and then got into bed. She tried to clear her mind, but couldn't stop picturing Riven on top of her, eyes hooded, thrusting…Riven's head between her thighs, tongue circling her clit…Riven's mouth around her nipple…

Her fingers seemed to move of their own accord, tracing the insides of her thighs. She tried to imagine they were Riven's fingers but she could barely remember what they felt like. It had been weeks since she'd last seen him and longer still since they'd more than kissed. Curse longer classes and their schools' strict curfews.

Musa kicked the covers away, letting the breeze wash over her bare body. It made her skin prickle and her nipples rise to peaks. Her palms moved over her breasts, groping slowly at first but then more desperately as tingles raced down her spine. She pinched each nipple in turn, the ache between her thighs growing, making her head feel light and heavy all at once.

She gasped as the breeze hit the wetness between her legs. Her fingers were instantly there, rubbing gently, trying to soothe the ache. She pushed two fingers inside, spreading her legs on the blankets. Her mouth hung open in a silent moan as she moved her fingers in and out. Her other hand snaked down her stomach to her clit.

Settling further into the pillows, she moved her fingers faster, losing herself to the pleasure. She imagined she was straddling Riven's hips, riding him hard and fast. She loved the look on his face as he watched her move on top of him, loved the way his fingers gripped her hips. She was imagining the way he groaned as she reached her peak, legs shaking, breath gushing out of her.

It wasn't enough. She needed more than what her own fingers could do. She needed Riven. Curfew be damned.

After cleaning herself up, Musa hurriedly got dressed, deciding to skip the underwear. She crept through Alfea's halls and left the building through a back door, hurrying to the main gate. Ducking into the cover of the surrounding forest, she transformed and leapt into flight.

She knew the way to Red Foundation by heart and navigated almost without thinking. She paused at the east side of the school, hovering silently in the air. The school was rigged with alarms against intruders and there were guards on the roof keeping watch, but Musa knew there was a small area the alarms and eyes didn't reach. It happened to be right outside Riven's dorm room window, created by Timmy's genius for the girls in case of emergencies, which Musa decided the persistent ache between her legs definitely was.

The window opened onto the living area; Musa unlocked it with a quick spell and peered inside. It was silent and dark, the bedroom doors off the living room all shut. Untransforming, Musa slipped inside and crept towards Riven's room. Halfway there, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her over the back of the sofa. She found herself pinned to the ground, a hand clamped over her mouth and a dagger at her throat.

Before she had a chance to register what had happened and rally her magic, she was released. She looked up to find Riven straddling her, a dagger gripped in one hand.

"Musa?" He helped her off the floor and onto the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pay you a midnight visit." She smiled at him, then moved to sit across his lap. "Glad to see you're awake."

Riven raised an eyebrow, noticing her lack of bra. "I take it this is an innocent visit."

Musa smirked, leaning in to kiss him. "Of course."

They wasted no time, immediately stripping off each other's clothes. Riven groaned upon realising Musa hadn't bothered with underwear and that she was already incredibly wet. He grabbed her waist and raised her up so his mouth was level with her thighs and licked between them. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he feasted on her, breathing in the heady scent of her arousal.

She pushed him away after a few minutes. His tongue felt magical but it wasn't what she wanted. She knelt on the ground, taking his hard length in one hand. She grabbed the back of his neck with the other, pulling him in for a desperate kiss and not caring that she could taste herself on his tongue.

She began pumping him, feeling him become harder and harder under her touch. His hands kneaded her breasts and she couldn't help but think how much better his fingers felt pinching her nipples compared to her own. She broke their kiss and skimmed her lips against his jaw, revelling in the feel of his stubble.

"I've missed this," Riven murmured as Musa trailed kisses down his throat.

She hummed in assent, kissing down his chest. Pausing for a moment, she flicked her eyes to his before taking the tip of his length into her mouth. She heard Riven's head fall back against the couch as she sucked slowly, stroking the rest of him with her hand. Once he was fully hard, she took him in further, tongue flat against the base of his shaft.

The feel of him hard and throbbing in her mouth made the ache between her thighs worsen. Enough foreplay. She moved back onto Riven's lap and looked him straight in the eye as she joined their bodies.

Just like she'd fantasised, she rode him hard and fast, but this was better than what she'd imagined. He filled her up completely, turning the ache between her legs to ecstasy. She pulled his head towards her chest and Riven wasted no time in giving her what she wanted, his tongue licking across her nipples, his thumb moving between her thighs to skilfully rub at her clit.

"Riven…" she moaned, burying her head in his hair.

He gripped her hips harder in answer, signalling he was close too.

Musa moved faster, throwing her head back. A moment later, they reached their peaks, gripping each other hard.

Still joined, they fell sideways onto the couch, panting. Musa shut her eyes, riding out the aftershocks. She felt Riven's fingers stroking her hair, felt him kiss her forehead. Finally…finally the ache between her legs had receded.

She took Riven's face between her hands and kissed him deeply, rolling on top of him. She began to speak but Riven shook his head, wrapping her in his arms.

"I know," he whispered against her head. "I know."

Musa settled against him, twining her fingers through his, and gave in to sleep.

If the rest of the boys found them stark naked on the couch like this in the morning, so be it…

* * *

 **Writing this is how I rang in the new year haha!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Let me know what you thought by reviewing! I'd also love to know what you guys want more of/less of and if you have any scenarios you'd like to see M &R in? **

**I already have a shower sexyshot planned about them, which I'm hoping to get out around Easter, but I need more ideas.**

 **Anonymous/guest review welcome.**

 _xxxMusarockz_

 _PS. See my profile for more M &R sexyshots! _


End file.
